A Solstice Adventure
by Kikilia14
Summary: What happens when Sam, Eve, and Xena each have their own idea of Solstice Eve. Just a one shot in Her Mother's Daughter universe


This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

A Solstice Adventure

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Eve?" I listened as Addy asked my sister the ever-important question.

"Of course, it's a good idea," Eve replied. "I mean, you do want to catch Sintacles right?"

"Duh," Mavis shook her head. "It's just that Auntie Gabrielle has said every year that we aren't allowed to try and trap Sintacles."

Holding up my hand, I hushed Rory as she started to ask me a question and moved slightly to hear Eve's answer to the obvious truth Mavis had laid before my sister. Holding my hand over my mouth I held in my laughter and motioned to my friends as I ended my ease dropping on Eve and her friends. We moved through the trees and dropped out near the barns where I immediately burst into laughter.

"What was that about?" Rory demanded.

Mavis asked Eve how they could trap Sintacles when Mom tells them every year that they're not allowed to do so."

"Good point," Daria nodded.

"Yeah," except Eve has a loophole." I shook my head. "Eve said," I paused. "Mom says that we aren't allowed to trap Sintacles, she has never said anything about trapping his donkey."

"Then when Addy double checked that with her, Eve did a perfect imitation of Mom," I cleared my throat and began. "Now girls, I know it may be tempting to try and set some of the new traps you may be learning, but remember, Sintacles likes to come and leave toys for you. He may not want to come to our village if you try and trap him. Therefore, it's the queen's rule that you may not try and trap Sintacles. Ever."

"Oh, the gods." Daria ran her hand down her face. "We're in trouble, Sam."

"Nah, we're Sintacles, remember? I think we can get around Eve and her friends."

"At least there aren't any goats involved, Rory piped up. I honestly thought your moms were going to kill Joxer when he and Meg visited and brought that goat for Eve."

"All because he heard that she liked them, and because, 'every little girl deserves a pet'." Rory laughed. "At least that one got used to her from a kid itself and isn't near as nervous as the others in the village."

Shaking my head, I wondered how we had gotten onto the subject of goats. "Okay, ladies, can we focus?" I asked. "We need to make sure that Sintacles and his donkey get through this village unscathed, unharmed, and really make this Solstice unforgettable.

"Oh, and we need to do it without getting into trouble with our moms." Rory added.

"Are you kidding?" Daria chuckled. "Mama and Aunt Xena would be helping us, it's only Mom, and Aunt Gabrielle we need to watch out for this time."

"What about Cyrene?" Rory asked.

"She can go either way," Rory answered truthfully. "Just depends on her mood."

"True," I agreed. "We get the twins to her early in the day and we've got a shot. "Trouble and the gang will just add to our troubles."

"So, plans?" Rory asked.

I smiled and headed into the barn which housed our family's horses. "Ladies follow me, and we will discuss how this week is going to play out between us and Eve and her best friends. Oh, and let's not forget the twins, I have a feeling she may try and use them as well as their ability. The first thing we need to do is get any random donkeys out of the area…."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Xena are you sure this is a good idea?" Eponin's brown eyes looked at her friend in question.

The question was met with a bright smile. "Of course it is, Eponin. Come on, who taught Sam and Trouble all they know? Me. I'm telling you this can't fail."

"Of course not," the Amazon sighed. "Not unless one of our wives finds out."

"And what did I tell you about that?" Sparkling blue eyes looked with mock sternness at the Amazon.

"Not to worry because you'll handle it." Eponin held up her hands in surrender. "Remind me again why you're with us, Cyrene."

"Xena."

"Because our pranks this Halloween didn't go quite as planned and you wanted to make sure that Eponin and I actually pulled this off without scarring the littlest Amazons for life." Xena finished her speech by punching a now laughing Eponin on the shoulder as hard as she could.

"Ouch. Damn warrior, that hurt."

"Good," Xena grinned at her mother. "Now, are you ready to hear what the plan is, or do I need to go home and clean my room first too?"

Raising her eyebrow Cyrene looked up at her daughter and merely nodded when the warrior took a deep breath. "Forget I asked, Mom. Okay, ladies, gather round, this is what we do to get those stockings and toys in the huts with the little Amazons."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

We were in the dining hut with the younger Amazons and the nut cake and goat milk had been consumed and also left out for Sintacles. I was sitting on the floor with Rory and Daria helping me keep crowd control sitting with me. It seemed as if most of the village had turned out for this year's telling of 'Twas the Night before Solstice and I hoped that my addition would be well received. I couldn't wait to see what my moms thought of it and smiled and waved when I noticed Artemis, Auntie, and Aunt Hestia taking a seat on the floor near my sisters. Eve quickly crawled into Hestia's lap and her friends snuggled into Auntie's sides. The twins were snuggled into Artemis and the sight of this was now so common in the village that nobody even blinked. Alex scooted to sit close to Rory and waved to Autolycus, the only man allowed tonight, and he smiled broadly waving back and silently thanking mom once more for allowing him to bring his daughter to the event.

Clearing my throat, I clapped my hands and waited for the room to quiet. "Is everybody ready for the story?"

"Yes, Sam!" Came the expected and very loud reply and I shook my head and began.

"As you all know, every year, on Solstice Eve Sintacles and his donkeys bring toys to the village and leave them for our Amazon girls. He does this in other places too and because he's magic, he's able to get places quickly."

"I still don't see how donkeys can be that fast even when they run!" A little voice countered.

"Yeah, it's not like they're goats!" Eve shouted.

Ignoring Eve, I continued.

"Well, that's because the donkeys just don't run," looking around I took in my audience and waited a few seconds, "they also fly!"

"Donkeys can't fly!"

"Hush, Holly. Sam will tell us how they fly, but you have to be quiet." Emily directed. I saw Artemis gently speaking in her ear and then continued.

"Emily's right, I am going to tell you how the donkeys are able to fly and then I'm going to tell you the whole story." Taking a deep breath, I began. "Questions?"

"So, you're telling me that because the donkeys ate the magic carrots that they can fly?"

"That's right, Mavis." I nodded. "And they do this whenever they need to make a quick and unseen getaway, or go really fast from place to place, or when Sintacles doesn't even want you to know he's been there. I mean his donkeys can't leave hoof prints if they're flying and landing on rooftops."

The sound of collective "Ohs" was heard and I smiled slightly. The first part of my plan was in order, now, lets hope that the rest of my plan went as well. I changed up the story of Sintacles each year, so I hoped my version this year, which was the closest I'd ever been to Clement C. Moore's version would be a hit.

"Alright, now, girls, I'm going to tell you another little story about Sintacles and leaving stockings. After that, it's time to go home and get into bed so he and his donkeys can come."

Mom stepped forward and cleared her throat. "And remember girls," she paused and looked over the crowd stopping to stare longest at Eve, Mavis, and Addy. "I know it may be tempting to try and set some of the new traps you may be learning, but remember, Sintacles likes to come and leave toys for you. He may not want to come to our village if you try and trap him. Therefore, it's the queen's rule that you may not try and trap Sintacles. Ever. Does everyone understand?"

A chorus of yeses met the question and mom then turned the girls back to me.

' _Twas the night before Solstice and all through village all was quiet there were no signs of a riot_

 _All weapons were polished and put away with care in hopes that Sintacles soon would be there_

 _The warriors were sleeping away in their beds_

 _While visions of battles danced in their heads_

 _And Mama in her nightshift and me, in mine too_

 _Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap_

 _When out in paddock there arose such a clatter_

 _I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter_

 _Away to the window I flew like a flash_

 _Opening it so quickly I thought it might crash_

 _The hunter's moon from Artemis gave such a glow_

 _That my eyes made out Sintacles and his 48 flying donkeys_

 _So fast they came flying it was quite a sight_

 _And he whistled for them and called them by name_

 _Now Tobias! On Linus! Now Iolus! On Herc!_

 _To the top of the hut, to the top of the guard post_

 _Fly away, fly away, fly away all!_

 _So up to the rooftop the donkeys they flew_

 _With a wagon full of toys and Sintacles too_

 _As I slowly backed up and turned around_

 _Down the chimney Sintacles came with a bound_

 _He was dressed all in leathers from his head to his foot_

 _And he looked like a proper warrior carrying a sack_

 _Smiling at me he offered a warrior handshake_

 _Then when back to his pack and opened it wide_

 _My eyes couldn't believe what man had_

 _And I watched as he reached deep inside_

 _He pulled out toys and put them in stockings_

 _That the youngest Amazons had hung with such care_

 _When he was finally finished he nodded to me_

 _And laying his finger aside of his nose and giving a nod up the chimney he rose_

 _He jumped in his wagon_

 _To his team gave a whistle_

 _And away they all flew like a down of a thistle_

 _But I heard him exclaim 'ere he flew out of sight_

 _Happy Solstice to All and to All a Goodnight!"_

Smiling happily at the applause I waved as the little girls were taken by their parents to be tucked in bed.

"Sam, that was great." Daria grinned at me. "You set that up perfectly.

Nodding I smiled, "I know."

"No reason to get cocky," Rory came up behind me. That's when we get caught."

"We are not going to get caught," I replied. "Come on, let's go hang out in the kitchen until it's time. The fire will keep us warm and there's still some gutbread in there that I hid."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Xena?" Gabrielle's voice was quiet. "What's going on?"

"I promised Mom I'd help her out with something tonight and I need to get that hidden item and help Eponin with it." Xena replied kissing her wife gently. "Want to come along?"

"No," Gabrielle chuckled. "The last time I helped you and Eponin get a hidden item I had to bathe in crushed tomatoes for two days."

"I had no idea that skunk was there or would make his home in the play house." Xena hugged Gabrielle. "But I understand. All the girls are down for the count and if Eve stays that way, I think we're in good shape."

"I'll pull first watch," Gabrielle sat down on the couch and pulled the replicated blanket from their house in the future around her. "You can come home and help me with the second watch."

"You got it." Xena chuckled. "Though I think with flying donkeys Trouble might be even more motivated this year."

"She might be," Gabrielle agreed. "That was a nice touch by Sam."

"And saves her from having to try and make hoof prints this year." Chuckling some more Xena looked to the dog lying in front of the fire. "Nasa, don't let Eve go anyplace tonight."

Getting a thump of a tail and half-hearted bark in reply the warrior scratched the dog behind the ears and giving her wife a kiss headed out of the house to see if she could finish her portion of being Sintacles that night or not.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Oh, there's no way we'll be caught, leave it to me, who taught them?" Daria taunted me as I cut her down from the snare.

"Will you just shut up?!" I hissed. "This is not the work of Eve and her cohorts."

Rory nodded and then pointed to the set of laughing blue eyes above us in the tree. "Never forget to look up." She deadpanned.

"Mama, Aunt Eponin?" I asked. "And for the love of the gods, "Yaya?"

"Yep." Yaya chuckled at my look. "What? Not like you're the only one who has lived here the past few years. I can tree walk too."

"Yet you have a cow when Daphne tries to flip out of a tree." I countered.

"That's because no child of mine should be doing that," Yaya grinned. "I'm just glad she decided to help with outer patrol guard duty tonight to watch for Sintacles. I'd have had a hard time explaining to her why I was tree walking with your mother."

"Not that this hasn't been fun, but don't you think we should stop that?" Daria pointed, and Mama scrubbed her hand down her face.

"Just once," she began.

"For one of Eve's secret plans not to involve a goat?" I asked.

"At least they're all wearing clothes." Eponin added.

"True." I agreed. "Though it is a bit chilly not to be wearing clothes tonight."

"And I don't think it would be comfortable riding a goat naked." Yaya supplied.

"Is that Nasa?" Rory asked.

"Yep. I heard the twins tell him earlier to go along with Eve tonight and they'd have an extra-large bone for him the next time Yaya makes soup." I supplied.

"Why those little…." Yaya trailed off as we watched the girls drag a ladder to the side of our house.

"Why your house?" Eponin asked.

"Real roof," Mama and I answered together. "Best place to lay a trap." Mama finished.

"I still can't believe they're trying to trap Sintacles." Yaya supplied.

"They aren't." Mama shook her head. "See the equipment, not to mention the strategic use of the goats, they're going for the donkeys. Gabrielle has never mentioned not trying to trap the donkeys."

"So, what now?" I finally asked.

"Now, Ep and I go and finish playing Sintacles and then come back here and capture those three. Just keep an eye on them. I have an idea." Turning to go, I watched as Mama and Eponin balanced a large bag in-between them.

"Mom, you want to stay here or head home?"

"Are you kidding?" Yaya's eyes were sparkling in the full moon. "I'm sticking around. For once I won't be the last one to know what's going on in this village regarding my granddaughters."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Hanging the stockings on the mantle, Rory, Daria, and I grabbed Mom and dragged her outside before she could even begin the questions. Pointing towards the roof Mom merely shook her head and nodded towards Rory, "Go get your Mom and sister. I'd hate for Zivah to wake up and nobody be there. Might as well have the whole family here."

"Do you want me to get Edison, Aunt Gabrielle?" Daria asked.

"No," Mom sighed. "I'll let Xena take her home after. No sense in waking their entire hut…" Mom trailed off and then sighed.

"Sam?" Mom turned to me and I sighed as Eve yelling damn followed by Mavis and Addy doing the same from the roof was heard.

"The Troubling Trio strike again." I grinned and then gulped as green eyes stared at me.

"I see that, but what are you and Rory and Daria doing here and how is it that Xena, Eponin, and is that Cyrene on my roof with the girls?"

"It is, and yes, that's a goat, and Mama says she can get her down with no problems or trauma."

"To us or the goat?" Daria quipped.

"Both." I replied.

"I still don't see why I can't trap the donkeys. Mom never said we couldn't trap the donkeys." Eve commented as she and the little girls came into view.

"Yeah," Mavis and Addy echoed. "Auntie Gabrielle never said we couldn't trap the donkeys. We made sure. She just said we couldn't trap Sintacles."

"Is that right?" Mom's voice was deadly, and all three girls had enough sense to look a little upset and sorry, even though it didn't last long enough.

"Gabrielle?" Ephiny and Zivah had joined us and Addy took one look at her mom's face and hid behind Rory.

"Auntie Gabrielle never said anything about the donkeys Mommy." She tried to defend herself before going quiet.

"Is that a goat?!" Ephiny asked as Mama put the animal down and watched it run towards the barns.

"It was." Mama confirmed.

"And why were you carrying it?" Ephiny asked.

"Because Mama said goats don't like being on the roof." Eve informed her. "Something about being afraid of heights and possibly slipping if they hit a shingle at the wrong angle with one of their hooves."

Taking a deep breath, Ephiny looked at all of us, "I guess I should be thankful for the fact that they're wearing clothes." She quipped before Mom led everyone inside to repeat their stories for the moms.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"So, let me get this straight," Gabrielle was tucked into Xena in her usual spot as they lay in bed. "Sam found out was Eve was planning but decided to handle it herself because she refused to let her little sister get one over on her."

"Yep," Xena's hand absently rubbed Gabrielle's back while the house around them was quiet, everyone finally asleep.

"Instead, you found out about Sam, and decided that you were going to go all out as Sintacles this year and Ep and Cyrene decided to help."

"That pretty much covers it."

"So in order for this to unfold, you let Daria get caught in a snare, a goat be put on our roof via pulley and lever, a sack of apples be carried up the side of our house by 3 little girls using a ladder, and then you finished up the evening by putting stockings full of toys in every hut with kids?"

"Yep." Xena's voice was low and followed by a yawn. "Told you there was nothing to it."

"Nothing to it?" Gabrielle was getting ready to reply further when she felt Xena's breathing even out and looking up realized the woman had fallen asleep. "Oh, Xena," she whispered. "We are getting too old for this, and we still have to get through the twins and Grace." Putting her arm around Xena tighter Gabrielle relaxed and soon found herself falling into a restful sleep as well.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is. Don't I always have great ideas?"

"That can be debated."

"Well, this one is fabulous. Just trust me."

"Okay. We'll trust you."

Smiling I tiptoed back to bed after witnessing my goddess mother talk Artemis and Aunt Hestia into whipping up some Solstice cookies, a few Solstice ornaments for our tree, and adding her own presents under the tree.

One thing was for sure, I thought as I slipped into bed and grabbed my elephant. This was one Solstice I wouldn't soon forget.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Hope you enjoyed this short story. My little contribution to my Sam universe. More Sam is on the way. For those that read Glee- I am also working on that story.

I have also been working on some stories for publishing.


End file.
